Truly blessed with a miracle
by sola-bola
Summary: Clex, slash, Mpreg, OOC. Clark is truly blessed with a beautiful family. Jonathan finally come to terms with his son-in-law.


**Truly blessed with a miracle **

Clark came home late, the third time this week; he took off his glasses and put his briefcase down on the floor, sigh escaping his lips.

He made his way to the kitchen to see a plate of meatloaf in wrapping sitting on the table, he smiled sadly as he thought about the dinner his wonderful partner had made for him and left out for him to eat when he got home.

He ate quickly and took a shower once he was done, while the hot water washed the hard day away he thought bitterly about how he was missing his marriage because a train had gone off the rails.

Clark dried himself off and made his way over to the bedroom, slipping on some boxers but before he crawled into bed he quietly made his way over to a small crib that stood peacefully next to his partners side, he smiled at the beautiful baby girl that lay on her back in a peaceful slumber.

He stroked her ginger hair carefully and smiled, she had her daddy's hair…when he had one.

The man bent down to kiss his month old daughter on the forehead then finally crawled into bed with his husband, the smaller man stirred and snuggled up next to him "what time is it?" he muttered tiredly, Clark smiled lovingly down at him "1:30, go back to sleep"

"Why are you so late home?" Lex asked again, the taller man kissed his bald head "train accident" the smaller one nodded thoughtfully "my hero" he said and fell back to sleep.

Clark smiled and laid his head on the pillow, the days had been exhausting and pretty much a hell but even if it had been horrible it was worth it, just to come home to a beautiful family who loved him and understood his destiny.

And for that he loved Lex and little Lisa more than anything, "I'm taking the day off tomorrow," he mused quietly to himself "we'll take Lisa to the park…as a family" he then drifted to sleep, holding his beloved husband.

…

"You didn't need to take the day off you know" Lex said amused as he drove the stroller through the park, looking down at his daughter who happily snuggled up to a stuffed bunny.

Clark chuckled "I've been working my ass off at the Planet and saving the world…I think I deserve a day off with my family"

"I can't argue with that" the smaller man said happily and planted a kiss on his cheek, Clark then sneakily wrapped his hands around his waist and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Lex blushed as they broke apart but was distracted when their daughter started crying, they stopped and Lex picked her up from the stroller and held her close to his chest "why are you crying pumpkin, are you hungry?" Lex asked as he took out a bottle from the diaper bag.

The newly parents sat down on a bench near by as Lex fed Lisa her bottle, she slurped happily, making Clark laugh, "she's so beautiful" he gushed "you know, she's got your looks"

The smaller man snorted, "are you kidding?" he said amused "she's only got my hair…nothing more"

"I'm not even going to argue with you" Clark said smiling, he then hesitated a bit before starting again "my parents want to have dinner tonight"

Lex looked at him "are you serious?" his mood had gone from good to annoyed "after what your father called me I'm not sure I'm up for it"

"He didn't mean it Lex, and I'm sure he wants to apologize" Clark pushed, hoping he was convincing his husband.

The bald man only shook his head lightly "I don't know Clark" he looked at his husband with doubtful eyes "he really hates me"

Clark kissed his temple "no, he just doesn't know the same side of you as I do, please Lex, go…for me"

A moment of thought and a sigh passed Lex's lips "fine…I'll go"

…

"She's so beautiful" Martha gushed over Lisa, who lay in Lex's arms sleeping quietly.

The woman held out her hands "can I?" she asked hopefully and Lex gladly handed Lisa carefully over to her.

The little girl stirred a bit but snuggled into Martha's arms, the woman glowed with joy as she held her grandchild but that glow quickly disappeared when she and Lex heard Clark and Jonathan loudly argue in the kitchen.

"How can you still not trust him dad?" Clark nearly shouted with anger "we have a child together and I want her to have a grandfather!"

Lex's eyes filled up with sadness upon hearing that Jonathan still didn't want anything to do with him and Lisa, after all these years he still hated him.

"I'm sure with Lex's parenting she'll turn out to be just like him" the older man said bitterly to his son, Clark punched the kitchen counter, breaking off a large chunk "you haven't even seen her dad, you refuse to even look at my daughter!"

All the noise and tension had woken Lisa up and she started to cry, Martha handed her over to Lex again and he started attending to the crying baby.

"What's wrong with you two?" Martha hissed once she had reached the kitchen "arguing like a couple of brats" both Clark and Jonathan seemed ashamed of their behavior and the cries from the living room were making the whole situation painfully awkward.

After a moment of silence between the two Clark spoke up "dad, I love you…but I also love Lex and Lisa"

The man simply nodded, he understood that well but the reason why he couldn't look at his son-in-law and granddaughter was because of the one man he hated the most, Lionel.

"I want you to hold her, at leas look at her" Clark begged and Jonathan looked at his son who had pleading eyes, maybe it was time to accept the fact that his son was married now and had a child, he wasn't a boy anymore, he was a man with a family.

"I'd like to see her" the man said quietly making Clark and Martha both smile with joy, Clark led his father over to the living room where Lex was walking slowly back and forth with now a calm Lisa.

The bald man looked up a Jonathan and walked over to him, he slowly handed his daughter over to him and smiled "this is Lisa, your granddaughter"

Lisa's eyes were bright and green, she was looking at Jonathan with interest then let out a giggle, reaching her arms to his face, the man smiled brightly "well, isn't she a beauty"

He kissed her ginger head as tears slide down from his eyes "she has your eyes" he said to Clark who wrapped an arm around Lex and smiled at his father.

…

Lex came out of the bedroom in his pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt "well, she's finally asleep" he sat down on the sofa next to Clark and snuggled up to him.

Clark wrapped his arms around his husband and kissed his head "thank you for going tonight"

"No problem, I'm just glad Jonathan finally accepted me and Lisa" he said quietly and turned the TV on with the remote, he flipped through a couple of channels before turning it back off.

"Me too" then Clark pushed Lex down on the sofa and started kissing his neck "I love you Lex" he muttered before he kissed his lips.

Lex wrapped his arms around Clark's neck and kissed him back "I love you too Clark"

And as they made love on the couch Clark was reminded how truly blessed he was to have Lex and little Lisa.

…

AN: it's small, it's stupid but I like it…


End file.
